villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jedah Dohma
Jedah Dohma (ジェダ・ドーマ, Jeda Dōma?) is the main antagonist of Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire. Story Jedah was the master of the Dohma family, one of the three families that ruled Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). Dohma is always distressed about the future of Makai. He believes that if Makai is left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it will grow old and begin to fall. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, actively seeking out the opportunity to kill him and waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah has a young confidant named Ozomu, a gourmet of souls who came to Jedah was to eat "delicious souls". As a noble his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others is first class and he is a genius in using others. He advises Jedah about using the gate of Makai and Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agrees to do it. He orders Ozomu to break a part of the seal to open the gate. When Ozomu arrived at the gates, he realizes that enormous powers lay within the gates and that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once—he sees this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals, because little power is coming out. After destroying the seals he runs off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah means his rise to power and his plot succeeded. Ozomu gathers the left over power and stores it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu becomes the new master of the Dohma family and "Emperor Ozomu". 100 years later, after a century-long sleep, Jedah is resurrected in Makai. He feels for the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger he feels pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah begins his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this a new stage was necessary, manifested in a new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrives at Dohma Castle and seeing Ozomu he lays out his hand. Although his powers were not completely restored yet, he had enough power to remove Ozomu who had become a spineless gourmet. Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." The Dohma Castle is taken into the dark space along with Ozomu, the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believes that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summons all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm. Trivia * It is unknown what exactly happened of Jedah, since most of the endings in the game contradict each other, though it is likely he was defeated. The only endings that depict Jedah defeated or something to that effect are the endings of Q-Bee, Lord Raptor and Huitzil. There is also a known version that says that Morrigan killed him. Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vampires Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Sorcerers Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains